


摇篮 The cradle

by backtosillend



Series: pregnant series [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: Yuta gets pregnant.





	摇篮 The cradle

*  
中本悠太是孕期妈妈教学班里最受人羡慕的那一个，他从不缺课，提前十五分钟到达教室，在别的孕期妈妈手忙脚乱地带着纸尿布，奶瓶和练习用娃娃从他们繁忙的家务或者喋喋不休的丈夫身边离开，赶到教室时，他已经轻松地坐在自己的座位上等待课程开始。  
他一定很幸福。那些孕期妈妈们一边按照老师的教学给娃娃更换尿布一边交头接耳。因为他永远精神饱满，脸颊上浮着拥有充足睡眠才会泛起的玫瑰色红晕，他总是带着微笑，好像怀孕是一件多么值得庆幸的事情，他准确地避开了难捱的孕吐，水肿，失眠和焦虑，他保养良好的指甲有着漂亮的光泽，用手背试奶瓶温度时也显得温柔又有耐心。  
这才是怀孕应该有的样子，教室里其他忙碌的，忧心忡忡的，消瘦或水肿的，疲惫又精疲力竭的孕期妈妈们想。像他一样，孕育的同时被呵护，被润泽，像株水分充足的玫瑰。  
课程结束之后他的丈夫总是会在门外等他。一个热情高大的年轻男人，比她们预想中年轻一点，比起父亲更像是一位大学冰球队队员。他兴致很高地扑过去，像热恋中的小鸟。他的丈夫接住他，小心地环住他的腰，手掌在他腹部流连。他在他丈夫的怀里显得娇小又珍贵。他捧起他丈夫的脸，少女般地撅起嘴讨一个亲吻。  
多么美好的画面，像部适合观赏的爱情电影。  
*  
“就吃一口，”中本悠太咬着勺子恳求，“就让我吃一口嘛。”  
黄旭熙拒绝了。“不行，”他把冰淇淋藏到身后去，“太凉了，你的胃会受不了的。“  
中本悠太不依不饶地伸出一只手扯他的袖子，“就一口……真的就一口！我好久没吃过冰淇淋了，你就让我吃一口吧——”  
黄旭熙犹豫了一会儿，中本悠太见缝插针地把他的整个手臂抱在怀里，软着声音说，“求你了？”  
黄旭熙叹了口气，妥协说，“只吃一口哦。”  
中本悠太兴奋地点点头。  
黄旭熙拿了一只勺子说，“我喂你。”  
中本悠太对他的掌控毫无异义，乖乖地坐在椅子上张开了嘴。  
黄旭熙挖了一勺冰淇淋递到他嘴边，说，“要含一会儿再吞下去，太凉了。“  
中本悠太美滋滋地把那勺冰淇淋含进嘴里，几秒钟之后，他从椅子上跳下来冲进浴室。  
黄旭熙跟进去的时候，中本悠太正坐在地上抱着马桶把他肚子里的东西都吐了个干净。  
他轻轻拍着中本悠太的背，让他把最后一点东西吐干净，然后给他接了杯水漱口。  
中本悠太喘着气漱完口，用手背擦擦嘴，倒进黄旭熙的怀里，很气恼又很无奈地对黄旭熙说，“他不让我吃。“  
黄旭熙摸摸中本悠太的腹部，说，“他不喜欢冰淇淋。”  
中本悠太反驳，“但我喜欢啊！”  
黄旭熙被他逗笑，“你还和宝宝抢东西吗？“  
中本悠太不太高兴地撇撇嘴。  
黄旭熙哄他，“那晚餐想吃什么？“  
中本悠太故意说，“你在问我还是问他？“  
黄旭熙把脑袋凑近中本悠太的肚子，假装听到了什么，点点头，“嗯，嗯，什么？想吃炒乌冬吗？”  
中本悠太说，“是咖喱乌冬。”  
黄旭熙很轻松地把他从浴室地板上公主抱起来，说，“好，咖喱乌冬。吃牛肉还是鸡肉？”  
中本悠太搂着他的脖子想了想说，“鸡肉。”  
黄旭熙答应，“好，晚饭之前先休息一下好不好？你不能太累了。”

中本悠太是恃宠而骄的典型孕期妈妈，过于顺利的妊娠过程让他在大多数时候都没有怀孕的实感，再加上他不显怀，怀孕六个月之前他都行动自如，只当放了一场大假。  
像是学生时期最期盼的事情，一场假期，你可以做所有你想做的事。他可以半夜三点说自己想吃草莓，可以工作日的下午打电话给丈夫让他马上回家，可以任性地在床上吃早餐，可以颐指气使地让丈夫给他涂指甲油。除了——  
“哥！”黄旭熙惊慌地从厨房跑过来，一边把中本悠太从椅子上小心地抱下来一边说，“你在干什么！要是摔到了怎么办！”他吓得连称呼都用回了他们刚见面时候的那一个。  
中本悠太拍着他的肩膀，觉得好笑，“我换个灯泡而已啊，好好地站在椅子上呢怎么会摔？”  
黄旭熙把他好好地放在沙发上，像安置一个脆弱的娃娃，说，“因为哥一直都这么不小心所以才担心的。这种事叫我就好了，为什么要一个人去做？”  
中本悠太说，“你太小题大做了，旭熙。”  
他突然甜甜一笑，“不过你真的很久没叫我哥了哎，还挺怀念的。”  
黄旭熙依然严肃地看着他，说，“哥还是没有认识到自己的错误对吧？”  
中本悠太眯了眯眼，好像在回味和追忆这个称呼带给他的感觉，“是啊，那旭熙打算怎么办呢？”  
黄旭熙靠近他，把他压在沙发靠背上，说，“哥真是不听话啊……”  
中本悠太一点都没被吓到，反而把手搭到黄旭熙的脖子上把他拉近自己，“你不是因为这样才注意到我的吗？”  
黄旭熙蹭着他的鼻尖说，“不是，是因为你太漂亮了。”  
中本悠太“啊哈”一声。  
黄旭熙继续说，“因为你是个不服管教的坏孩子……”他的手移到中本悠太的腹部，“坏妈咪。”  
黄旭熙的手从中本悠太的腹部移到他的胸脯，在他因为怀孕而轻微涨痛的乳房下方威胁地揉弄，中本悠太忍不住蜷缩起来。  
他痴迷地看着那只经过他肋骨，最终停留在他脸颊和脖颈旁边的手，期待地说，“那旭熙，你要怎么管教我呢？“  
*  
30周之后中本悠太就中断了孕期妈妈教学班的课程，其他妈妈们有点遗憾，但课堂上很快迎来了新的学员，加入她们课间休息时的谈话会。  
“中本悠太？那个魔女？他之前来过吗？”新来的妈妈是怀孕三个月的上班族，她还没有开始休产假，只能每周末抽空来上孕期教学班。她和其他被工作和怀孕困扰的妈妈一样急躁，没有耐心，“他怀孕了啊？怪不得呢，我说他怎么钓到了总裁的儿子。”她很快就下了定论。  
什么？其他人因为没有预料到的八卦凑过来，原来她们看到的只是表面吗？  
“他来上班也就一年多吧，从小职员升到了总经理助理，我早就看出来他在打什么主意了。勾引总经理嘛，然后把自己的肚子搞大，当少奶奶咯。”她说，“这个魔女。”  
其他妈妈们义愤填膺起来——这个魔女。原来他的天真娇憨，他的轻而易举，他的幸福快乐都来自于欺骗和谎言，是他以孩子为借口让自己永葆青春的黑魔法和巫术。  
她们说，这个偷走孩子的魔女。  
*  
“把A1接口对准F7凹槽，然后再把编号17的零件安进它们之间……”中本悠太一字一句地念着。  
黄旭熙坐在一堆零件和半成品当中，头痛地叹了口气，“你知道我们可以直接买一个摇篮床，然后让他们上门配送吧？”  
中本悠太放下说明书，撅起嘴巴说，“可是我们之前说好了要自己组装的。“  
黄旭熙挠了挠头，说，“我知道……”他无奈地把手上的配件放下，“但它比我想的要困难多了x我不确定是不是能够……”  
中本悠太看着他，“你后悔了？”  
黄旭熙说，“我不知道这有什么好坚持的，我们可以……”  
“宝宝？”黄旭熙突然说，“宝宝，你怎么了？“他坐到沙发上，把中本悠太搂进怀里，“怎么哭了？怎么了？为什么哭？”  
“对不起，旭熙，我只是……”他已经开始显怀，这让他的动作变得迟缓，中本悠太扶着他的肚子慢慢靠进黄旭熙怀里，小声啜泣着，“我只是……”  
“我只是害怕你后悔……”中本悠太说。  
他躺在黄旭熙怀里说，“你会不会后悔跟我一起生宝宝？“  
黄旭熙说，“当然不会啊。”他轻柔地把中本悠太的眼泪擦掉，“你不知道我有多高兴你愿意为我生孩子。”

预产期临近，中本悠太的情绪起伏变得越来越大，他变得比之前更粘人，更脆弱，更没安全感。他变得患得患失，无理取闹一样地让他的丈夫满足他天马行空的要求，好像有一个无形的倒计时悬在他的头顶，让他心神不宁。好像他马上要失去些什么，这是他最后的机会去证明些什么。  
32周的时候他突发奇想，一定要黄旭熙给他穿乳环。黄旭熙一开始不同意，乳环会妨碍到之后的哺乳期，中本悠太求他，“只穿一边，好不好？这一边是我的，另外一边留给宝宝好不好？”  
最后黄旭熙给他穿了，因为孕期不能用药，伤口好得很慢，有好几周的时间中本悠太的乳头都是肿的，连衣服的摩擦都会让他难受。  
痛得厉害了，中本悠太就会把黄旭熙的脑袋摁到他胸前，求他吹吹。“旭熙帮我呼呼，”他说，“呼呼就不痛了。”  
他的乳房也轻微地肿了，像颗小小的花苞。黄旭熙一边轻柔地吹气一边说，“也不知道干嘛要遭这个罪。”  
中本悠太捧着他的脑袋，用双腿夹住他的腰，软软地说，“这样以后每次用另一边喂奶的时候，我摸摸这边，就知道你很爱我啊。“  
黄旭熙骂他，“笨蛋。”  
中本悠太颤抖了一下，忍不住开始摆起屁股。“怎么办，嗯……旭熙……”他说，“想要……”  
他牵着黄旭熙的手摸到自己的腿间，黄旭熙说，“你真的是个坏孩子。”  
中本悠太承认，“是的，旭熙说的对，我好坏。“

中本悠太把头埋在黄旭熙的肩膀上，说，“旭熙，你会爱我吧？会一直一直爱我吧？你不会后悔吧？”  
黄旭熙说，“当然了。“他安抚地摸着中本悠太的腹部，“你们是我在这个世界上最爱的人。”  
中本悠太则摸了摸自己的脖子，他戴着一个漂亮的皮质项圈，是黄旭熙和他第一次上床之后送给他的，在内侧刻着他们的名字。他从一星期前开始每天都戴着这个项圈，只有洗澡的时候才取下来，因为他从来不出门，所以黄旭熙就随他去了。  
“你也是我在这个世界上最爱的人。“中本悠太说，“我永远都是你的。”  
*  
黄旭熙这天回到家的时间很晚，客厅留了一盏小灯，他洗完澡走进卧室的时候中本悠太已经睡了。他稍稍调亮了壁灯的亮度，走近墙边放着的摇篮床，想看看孩子是不是需要喂食。  
但孩子不在里面。  
他以为中本悠太把孩子抱到床上哄着睡着了，于是他打开床头灯，走到床前。  
床上只有中本悠太一个人。  
“孩子呢？”他问，“孩子在哪？”  
中本悠太被惊醒，一开始还没有反应过来，只是茫然地说，“啊，你回来了……”  
”孩子在哪？你把孩子怎么了？”黄旭熙问。  
他的声音一定太大了，中本悠太被吓到似的张大双眼，安静地看着他。  
他的表情看起来怪异又平静，好像他早就料到如今这种情况。暖黄色的灯光照亮他半张脸，另外半张脸隐在黑暗里。  
“你怎么了……旭熙？“中本悠太轻声说，“孩子……在隔壁的客房。”  
黄旭熙冲到隔壁房间，打开灯，一个白色的摇篮床里躺着一个熟睡的婴儿。  
中本悠太跟过来，停在门边，说，“还记得这个摇篮床吗？我们之前买的。今天你上班的时候我把它拼好了……”  
他走到摇篮旁边，想要抱起孩子，却被黄旭熙抢先了。黄旭熙抱着孩子看他，中本悠太说，“我只是觉得，如果让他睡在我们亲手搭起来的摇篮里……不是很好吗？”  
他朝他的丈夫笑笑，说，“你以为我做了什么？旭熙？”


End file.
